


A Glitch in Magic

by angel_xf_small_death



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Queen Week 2016, rqw exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xf_small_death/pseuds/angel_xf_small_death
Summary: The magic in Story Brooke has been glitchy for the past few days, and when Ruby unintentionally makes a wish she and Regina are transported to another land.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirl20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/gifts).



> Hello thegirl20, happy fic exchange! I really hope you like it.   
> It's been a while since I've watched lots, so I hope what I wrote was accurate.   
> My apologies if something is wrong.   
> Enjoy!

Regina gently draped a small purple blanket over her sleeping daughter. Violet was two years old, and Regina and Ruby’s magical miracle. Regina bent down to place a small kiss to her daughters forehead. She turned out the light, and returned to the kitchen where their dinner’s dishes awaited her. As soon as she slid her hands into the warm water, she felt long arms snake around her waist. Ruby rested her head on Regina’s shoulder, and pressed a warm kiss to her neck. “Sorry I missed dinner.”

“It’s alright dear,” Regina said picking up a hand howl to dry herself. She turned around in Ruby’s hold and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck.

“Is Violet asleep?”

“Just put her down. How was work?”

“Hectic as usual. This magic glitch has everyone on edge.”

“Oh you’re telling me. I’ve had people in my office, constantly, for the past two days demanding I fix it.”

“Have you figured anything out? What’s causing it?”

Regina shook her head. “No, but I do know Gold is just as puzzled, so this wasn't his doing. I’m doing my best, I really am, but its going to take some time.”

“I know you are, and that’s all that can be asked of you. Emma sneezed in the diner today and three tables flipped over,” she smiled. “Luckily they were all unoccupied. I even think I growled at a few customers today.” She could tell Regina was trying to keep from laughing.

“Well a herd of townspeople cornered me in my office while I was trying to leave. The next thing I knew I had a fire ball ready to hurl. They scattered like flies,” she smiled. 

“Regina!” Ruby exclaimed to finding it amusing.

“What?” she smiled. “It was an accident… a happy accident.” 

“The full moon is in a week, and I really hope the magic gets back to normal by then. I don’t think I want to know what the defects of that’ll be.”

“I hadn't even thought about that,” Regina said with some concern. “For you, I will work extra hard on getting things fixed.” Regina caressed her cheek, and pulled her in for a kiss. Ruby hummed in approval at both her words and actions. 

“Well don't you know how to make a girl feel special,” she grinned against her lips. “I sometimes wished we lived in a place where we didn't have to worry about the magic disappearing.”

“Did you suddenly forget where we come from?”Regina teased.

“Oh I know that, and you know what I meant.” Ruby added before recapturing her lips in a deep kiss. Regina slid her hand down Ruby back pulling her closer. Regina felt the warm flutter of her magic in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it. She always felt something when she was with Ruby, but kept a strong hold on it. Ruby suddenly began laughing against her lips and pulled away. “So that’s where this is headed?” she asked, inquiring about the purple smoke that was beginning the surround them. She wasn’t complaining, Regina, on occasion, would use magic to transport them to the bedroom. 

“What-” Regina was about to ask what she was talking about when she saw the smoke. “Ruby… I’m not doing that.”

“What do mean?”

“That’s not me,” she said starting to panic. Before either of them could get out another word, the smoke consumed them both. Within seconds they were gone. 

When the smoke cleared, Regina was lying on her back in the middle of the woods with Ruby on top of her. Both of Ruby’s hands were on either side of Regina’s head as she tried to keep from crushing her. “What just happened?” Ruby asked standing up. She held out her hand, and helped Regina to her feet.

“I don’t know,” Regina said brushing the dirt for her tan blouse. “I guess maybe I didn’t have as good a hold on my magic as I thought,” she said furrowing her brow in confusion. “But I usually don’t release enough energy to transport.” 

“It’s ok,” Ruby assured her. “I know the effect I have on you,” she winked earning an eye roll. “We’re just in the woods somewhere, we’ll get home in no time.” She took Regina’s hand and began walking. Ruby began to sniff the air hoping to catch a scent of which way town was. After a very long minute of waiting Ruby huffed in frustration. “I don't smell anything.”

“We’re probably further then you think. Let’s keep walking I don't like knowing that Violet is asleep with out either of us there.”

“I know, but Henry’s home right?”

“Yes, he was in his room doing homework.”

“She’s has her older brother till we return, don't worry.”

.x.

Kahlan had first watch. Richard, Cara, and Zedd were all asleep around the fire about thirty feet behind her. She was perched on a log that was perfectly positioned in the small opening they resided in. They hadn't had a run in with any D’Harans, Mord Siths, or Banelings in almost a week. Their peace was a little too good to be true. Kahlan wasn't complaining, but all good things came to an end, especially with this group. It had been an hour since she had started her shift, and there was nothing except the sound of a few leaves fluttering through the wind. Autumn had just begun which meant their days and nights were no longer hot, and the leaves were beginning to change. It made being lookout more comfortable. 

Kahlan’s eyes were growing heave as the night progressed. She had about another hour before she had to wake Cara up to take her place. Thinking about Cara and the idea of sleep caused her to grow even more tired. Just as she was about to close her eyes, there was a loud crack of a branch snapping in half. Kahlan jumped to her feet in an instant, and slipped a dragger form her boot. She was in a fighting stance ready for whatever was about to emerge from the trees. Her eyes were wide, and jaw clenched. The anticipation caused her heart to pound hard, and even more so due to the darkness. She could here footsteps, and they were getting closer with every step. 

An excruciatingly long moment passes before two women stepped out of the forest. The three of them made eye connect at the exact moment, causing them all to freeze. The two woman stayed at the tree’s edge unsure of what to do. Kahlan’s eyes darted across there faces and then down their bodies searching for weapons. “Are you armed?” she asked firmly. 

“No,” the taller of the two spoke. “Please, we don't want any trouble, we’re just looking for help.” 

Kahlan continued to examine them. Her brow furrowed slightly at the way they were dressed, and the fact that why weren't armed. Two women in the Midlands, so close to D’Hara should have at least a knife or two. “Where are you coming from?”

“We’re not from here. We’re just looking for a way to get home.”

“Like I asked, where is home?”

“We’re from a place called Story Brooke.”

“Story Brooke,” Kahlan repeated as she ran the name through her mind. “Never heard of it,” she stated keeping her firm tone. 

“I know, its a far away place. We’ve learned that we’re in a land called the Midlands, but thats it. Please, if you can help us we’d really appreciate it,” Ruby said holding out a steady hand, trying to signal to the woman that she could lower her dagger. 

Kahlan contemplated for a moment. She was the Mother Confessor, she had a sense for the truth and believed that the two were telling it. She put on a hard front, but it was in her blood to help them. Her and Richard had been helping people along their journey since day one. Kahlan was about the answer when she heard the soft humming of a drawn agiel. Cara emerged from the shadows as she crept up from behind Kahlan. She had her agiel raised, and pointed at the strangers. “What do we have here?” she asked tilting her head with a small smirk. Cara slightly stepped in front of Kahlan as to protect her, and Ruby seemed to have done the same for Regina. The four women were now at a stand off, waiting for either side to make a move. Regina and Ruby may not have been physically armed, but there was magic in this land. Both were physically capable of using their powers if the threat arose. 

“We aren’t, and haven't threatened you. If you don't want to help us, fine, just let us continue on our way,” Ruby said narrowing her eyes. She could feel the protectiveness of the wolf growing inside her. The tension of the hostile situation was causing her blood pressure to rise.

“Kahlan,” Cara spoke directly. “Who are they?”

“Travelers from a different land. Are in need of returning.”

“Do you believe them?”

“Yes,” she admitted lowering the blade. 

“Do you trust them?” 

“Haven’t been given reason not to. But we will help them to the best of our ability.” Cara was of course more hesitant to lower her agiel, but eventually complied after another moment of looking the women over again. She wasn't going to lie, she liked what she saw.

“Fine. I’ll go wake Richard and Zedd. If you don't follow right behind me I won’t hesitate to return and ki-”

“Cara,” Kahlan interrupted with a displeased expression. “I think I can handle myself, now go.” She turned back to Regina and Ruby. “Come on,” Kahlan ushered. “I’m sorry for the defensive welcoming. Helping people is what we do.” 

Regina and Ruby looked at each other wearily, but both got a strong feeling of security form Kahlan. They grabbed one another hands and followed. They had been frantically trying to find their way through the forest for hours. Regina was worried about the children, and Ruby was trying to figure out how they were going to get home. They knew the glitch in the towns magic had everything to do with their transportation, but they were utterly stumped to how the glitch transported them to another realm. There wasn't supposed to be alternate ways to open portals. Ruby was first to see Richard and Zedd who were standing by Cara. They were both on alert, but she could see kindness in their eyes.

Richard watched as the two women approached the fire. As they came into light he could see the severity of the grip they had on one another, and the uncertainty in their eyes. “No need to be afraid,” he assured them offering a kind, welcoming smile. “My name is Richard. This is Zedd, Cara, and Kahlan,” he said pointing to each as he identified them.

“Who are you, and are you really willing to help us?” Ruby asked. 

“We are on a quest to save this land form from a very evil man, and from the keeper of the underworld himself. Our land is in serious danger, and we are its only hope. But, we also help those in need along the way. Your situation is no different, so if you except our help we are more than willing to give it.” 

“Thank you, we really appreciate it, truly. We really need to get home.” Cara was watching them very closely. She noticed the way they held hands, and the way the taller one spoke for the both of them. She wanted to say she was the dominate of the two, but she wasn't sure. There was something to the other woman that sparked an interest in her. Something made her think that if she spoke it wouldn't be the right move. The woman speaking was their spokes person because she was peaceful. 

“What are your names?” Kahlan asked.

“Ruby, and this is Regina.”

“Very nice to meet you. Tell us how you got here.” She motioned for them to sit down around the fire with them. They were hesitant but complied. As they sat they released hands, but remained close. Their thighs were pressed together, and Ruby knew Regina appreciated the touch. She was completely aware that Regina was severely uncomfortable at the moment. Regina felt threatened even though she didn't have the exact means to. Ruby wasn't sure if she should let Regina take the lead on this one, she didn't want to say too much. She glanced her way, and saw Regina shake her head. Regina straightened her posture and cleared her throat. 

“The town we are from has magic. As of recently there has been some problems in the fluctuation of the magic, a glitch. We don't know what caused it, but are doing our best to get a hold on it.” Regina paused for a moment to make sure they were all listening. “There are only a few specific ways for someone to create a portal that allows one to cross over into another realm. We in no way had any of the magical objects or properties to open a portal at the time of our disappearance.”

“And you believe it was this glitch in your towns magic that caused you to be transported here,” Zedd inquired finishing the end of her statement. 

“Yes, and why it is we were brought here, I do not know.”

“Creating portals to other realms isn't something we necessarily specialize in,” Cara said blatantly. 

“No,” Zedd agreed in a long drawn out tone. “But that doesn't mean we can’t do it.” His three companions looked at him quizzically. He raised a hand as to pause their confusion, and then directed his attention towards their guests. “We have something called the Boxes of Orden,” Zedd said confident the two had never heard of them. He could feel all three sets of their eyes on him. They were all thinking the same thing. 

“Zedd,” Kahlan whispered harshly. He ignored her. 

“The Boxes of Orden are a set of three boxes with ancient and the most powerful magic. When the magic of Orden is invoked, the possessor gains the ability to use the boxes’ magic to control anyone they command. One simply needs to place the boxes together. As long as the boxes remain in this arrangement, the magic remains in effect. If the arrangement of the boxes is disturbed, the magic ends.”

“That’s very impressive,” Reinga said genuinely. What she would have done all those years ago to have power like that. “But you specifically identified these boxes power to control people, and nothing about creating portals.”

“Ah yes,” he said holding up a long boney finger. “I believe that it can. We’ve experienced time travel with the boxes, so with the right mixture of magic, its possible a portal can be created.”

“How strongly do you believe this?” She asked challenging his newfound belief.

“Now I can’t make any for sure promises, but its worth the attempt. You may correct me if I'm wrong.”

Ruby could see that Regina was running through all the possibilities and responses in her head, so she when ahead and answered for her. “Of course. Better then sitting around thinking of another way. “Where are these boxes? Do you have them with you?” she asked hopefully. All four of them suddenly began to laugh. 

“Oh heavens no child,” Zedd smiled soothing his laughter. “Only a fool would carry all three boxes together. We have them hidden.”

“How long will it take to retrieve them all?” Reinga spoke again.

“A couple of days at most. They’re all hidden separately.” 

Of course, Regina thought. All she and Ruby needed was a few days in a foreign land when they had great responsibilities back at home. Ruby could see the disdain in Regina’s expression, so once again she stepped in. “Well, we are very grateful to have run into you, and for the help you’re offering. When can we get moving?” she asked shoving her hands into her pants pockets. 

“We can start on our journey now,” Richard stated using his sword to help him stand. “The sooner we can help you get home the better,” he said with a smile. Regina glanced back at Cara who rolled her eyes just as hard as she does on a regular bases. Regina couldn't help but smirk. The blonde only wanted one night of rest, and Regina could tell she was very opinionated. The two would most likely get along well. 

.x.

It was now morning and the group of now six walked silently along the dirt road. Richard and Kahlan led the way, while Zedd and Cara formed the back. They wanted to keep Regina and Ruby in the middle just so they could keep an eye on them. It wasn't that they posed a threat, it was to keep them safe and make sure they didn't stray for the path. Cara however, didn't completely believe that Regina and Ruby were to be trusted. She kept her hand close to the agiel just in case. 

Zedd glanced over at Cara and saw the predatory glare in her eyes. “Why on such high alert Cara?” he asked in a quizzical but amused tone. 

“Can you not feel it?” shed asked in a low tone.

“I believe you’re going to have to be more specific.”

“The magic. It’s practically oozing from those two. You’re a wizard of the first order, I thought you’d be the first to point it out.”

“I’ll have you know I recognized it the moment they stepped into the fire’s light last night. I’ve been waiting, just as you have, to see if either will show their true colors.”

“I’m having trouble deciding which one is more powerful.”

“Oh trust me they both have strong magic flowing through their veins, but its definitely our dear Regina who holds great power. 

Ruby had noticed that Reinga had been fidgeting since they left camp. “What’s wrong?” she whispered. 

“The magic here is different, but there is a great amount of if.”

“Yeah, trust me I noticed.”

“And all of them,” she said discretely gesturing to the other four. “They all have some form of magic.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, and I'm fairly certain they’re able to since our magic as well.”

 

After hours of walking they stopped in a small field to take a moment to catch their breath, and rehydrate. Regina was leaning against a small tree taking a sip of water from the pouch that was being passed around. These boxes were farther away then she had expected. She was doing her best not to complain, but it was proving to be quite hard. Ruby was standing in front of her gracefully keeping the sun out of Regina’s eyes. “How you doing?” Ruby asked perching her hand above her brow to keep the sun from her own eyes. 

“Fine,” she said dryly wiping a few droplets from her lips.

“Fine?” she asked raising a brow. “It sounds to me like someone’s a little frustrated,” she teased.

Regina pursed her lips unamused. “I am not in proper forest wear, this ‘journey’ is taking longer then I’d appreciate, and if you’ve forgotten our children are at home… Alone.” Ruby instantly recognized the extreme worry in her wife’s face.

“Honey,” she soothed stepping forward. She placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders and gently squeezed. “You and I both know the kids are just fine. Henry would have figured things out before he went to bed or woken up and instantly noticed that we were gone. He has Violet, and most likely went to Granny’s or Snow’s.” Regina relaxed under her touch and words, but she was still worried, and right to be. “And as for your forest wear…” She teasingly glanced down at the heeled boots Regina was wearing. 

“Hey now,” she warned. “It’s not like I planned for all of this.”

“I know, I know, I’m just giving you a hard time. And I know this is taking longer then we’d like, but we’re being helped by some very selfless people. We are very lucky.” Ruby gave her a soft smile and leaned in for a quick kiss. Regina was about to close her eyes when she saw an arrow hurling for the back of Ruby’s head. 

“Ruby!” Reinga yelled quickly pushing her away. Before Ruby knew what was going on she was suddenly on her ground. She looked up and saw Regina gipping an arrow inches from her face breathing heavily. Richard whipped out his sword, and Kahlan her daggers. Cara was staring at Regina in amazement, but quickly everted her attention to the danger at hand. A group of seven banelings. 

Richard and Kahlan immediately began to fight causing the sound of metal scraping together to echo through the open area. Cara jumped in and fought not only with her agiel, but with her fists as well. Zedd hovered in the back waiting for any to slip through. Regina helped Ruby to her feet and they stayed in the back, and watched unsure of what to do. Suddenly five more banelings emerged from the trees ready to help finish the job. “Regina,” Ruby said with wide eyes. “We need to do something.” Regina looked over at Zedd and saw the streams of fire comes out from his palms. There is it. The magic she sensed. “Regina!” The banelings were fast approaching. The others had already taken our four of the seven, but this new group was up them. 

There wasn't a full moon, but with a touch of Regina’s magic she was able to shift. Regina quickly press her hand to Ruby’s back, and within seconds she was the wolf charging the creatures. Regina took a firm stance and deep breath. Her signature red streams of magics shot for her palms. As she blasted a few to the side, she glanced over at Ruby who was in the process of tearing one of the men to shreds. 

Regina and Ruby were able to clear their area fairly quickly leaving Kahlan with the last. Regina was lowering her hands when she head Cara yell out. “Kahlan!” Cara began to run towards Kahlan who was seconds away from having a sword driven through her core. Regina reacted instantly. She transported knowing Cara wouldn't make it in time. A second later Regina was standing between Kahlan and the baneling. She drove her hand into his chest, and ripped out his heart. She hadn't commanded him so his sword continued to swing, so she didn't hesitate to crush it. 

Ruby was by her side in an instant, but still in wolf form. Regina hadn't actually crushed someone’s heart in ages. Regina stood still breathing heavily with the ash of the man’s heart still in her hand. “Thank you,” Kahlan breathed in awe as everyone else. Regina snapped out of her trance when she felt Ruby nuzzle the back of her calf. She let the ash fall, and reached down to touch Ruby. Once there was contact Ruby was human again. 

“Is everyone alright?” Richard asked as he slid his sword back into its sheath. 

“Yes,” Cara grunted whipping the hair out of her face. “But what I'm more interested in knowing is what the hell just happened,” she said firmly referring to Regina and Ruby. 

“I think we have the right to ask the same question,” Regina responded with the same grit to he tone. 

“What were those things?” Ruby asked. “They all had rotting flesh.” 

Richard stepped forward. “They’re called banelings. They’re souls from the underworld who have inhabited the bodies of the recently dead. They have to kill every twenty four hours or their skin begins to rot, and the Keeper drags them back. The Keeper is who we’re fighting against, and they’re here to stop us.” 

“You’re turn,” Cara said. 

Regina huffed already frustrated with herself for using dark magic. “Like we told you before, we too come from a place with magic. We have magic, and I don't remember any of you coming forward with your magical powers. Wizard, I presume,” she said gesturing to Zedd. “I could since all of your magic from the beginning. We weren’t the only ones withholding.” 

Cara scoffed. “Cara,” Kahlan backed down. “She’s right. We all have some explaining to do.” 

.x.

That night, after all their stories had been told, they acquired the first box. They sat around a fire Regina had graciously created with her magic. She was sitting on a lone log when Cara hesitantly walked over, and asked if she could join. Ruby and Kahlan were off collecting more firewood, while Richard and Zedd spoke out the boxes. Cara awkwardly settled next to Regina adjusting her agiel, so it wasn’t sticking out. “I… wanted to apologize. For my harsh attitude towards you earlier. Kahlan informed me it was the right thing to do.” Regina mustered a small chuckle, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“It’s quite alright dear. I was just as untrusting of you. I believe you and I are quite alike.”

“Is that so?” She asked raising a brow.

“I can see it in your eyes,” Regina said softly looking at the ground for a moment. “That you’ve been through a lot, been though… seen… some horrible things.”

Cara was silent for a moment. “And you have?”

“Yes. And I’ve done equally horrible things.”

“Yeah well, I bet they’re not as bad as what I’ve done.”

Regina scoffed. “As much has I’d love exchange stories, I’ll just give you an example. This man, Draken Rahl, that Richard as mentioned on numerous occasions, I was like him once. We are originally form a land called the Enchanted Forest. I was a queen, or as everyone called me, the Evil Queen. She is my past, and she does indeed still haunt me, but I have Ruby,” Regina smiled looking out at the trees where Ruby and Kahlan were. 

“She excepted you? Ruby, that is…” Cara asked softly thinking of Kahlan. 

“We were enemies at a point in our lives, but essentially yes. She no longer judges me, or blames me for the majority of my past actions. I can see that Kahlan does the same for you.”

“We’re not together,” she said quickly. “She- She worries about me too much. She’s always making sure I'm not offending someone. it’s not my fault the majority of people are complete idiots, and I feel the need to call the most on it.” Cara shifted uncomfortably. “Kahlan and I are nothing more then… companions on a quest. Hardly friends,” she defended crossing her arms. “I don't have to explain myself to you.” Regina only shook her head knowingly. They were indeed the same in more ways than one. 

.x. 

Ruby and Kahlan walked silently back to camp with both their arms full of decent fire wood. “So…” Kahlan began. “How long have you and Regina been together?”

“Five years. Married for three.”

“Do you have any children? I thought I overheard you earlier.”

“Yes. We have a daughter, Violet, who's two. And Henry’s Regina’s son, so my stepson. He’s seventeen. What about you?”

“Kids? No,” she smiled. “I want them though, but it’s kind of hard to start a family in the middle of turmoil, and hard for someone like me.”

“Like you?”

“My powers have many… restrictions.”

Ruby just nodded her head understanding that it was a sensitive topic. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Sure.”

“Are you and Cara a thing?” 

“A thing?” She questioned no sure she understood. 

“Yeah, like are the two of you together, a couple.”

“Me and Cara? No,” she laughed. “I just care for her as a friend. I want her to exceed in life, and be able to overcome her past.” Ruby felt that on a spiritual level. That’s all she's ever wanted for Regina. 

“Oh alright.”

“Why do you ask?”

“It just seemed to me that you were. The way the two of you act towards one another and all.” Ruby ended up walking ahead leaving Kahlan to ponder her newfound thoughts without wondering eyes. 

.x.

It took another day to retrieve the second box, and then another two for the third. Regina’s patience had been worn thin the entire journey. The group bickered, and laughed. They occasionally said the wrong thing, but at the same time grew closer. Even Ruby’s persistent hope and patience had been worn down a little. Throughout those three days they had a run in with a few more stray banelings, and one large group. Regina and Ruby at one point felt a bit of guilt for relying one they group to get them home. They were distracting them from their task at hand, but they continued to insist that they helped. 

Now that they had all three boxes they found a wide open, and secluded space to begin. “Alright,” Zedd said in one heavy breath. He looked over at Regina and Ruby. “Richard will connect the boxes, and Kahlan will confess him as he does so. Cara will then press her agiel to Richard. This is the combination that caused time travel. I believe that if you touch Richard while the three of them are in action, and use your ability to transport, your portal will open. Transportation is all about strong will, and your destination in mind.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Regina said eager to get on with it. 

“Thank you, all of you, for everything that you’ve done for us. I don't know what we would have done if we never met you. I hope you defeat the Keeper, and save your land,” Ruby said with an appreciative smile. 

“Yes, thank you, and good luck,” Regina said genuinely. 

“And good luck to you,” Kahlan said. “We won’t know your fate, so I’ll believe that you made it. For my own peace of mind that is,” she chuckled. 

“Yes…” Cara began trying her best not to be awkward. “Good luck,” she said quietly making eye contact with Regina. The two women nodded at each other in respect. 

It was time to begin. 

Richard and Kahlan knelt in front of one another just as they had the first time. Kahlan momentarily caught Cara’s stare from behind Richard. She could see the uncertainty in the Mord Sith’s eyes. What they were attempting was risky, but they had to try… didn't they? Kahlan tried to give her a reassuring smile but it came out halfhearted. Maybe Ruby was right… She did feel something more then friendship towards Cara. She then looked away to focus on the task at hand. Those feelings would still be there when they finished, and she had time to sort them out, and possibly open up about them later. 

Richard took a deep breath and placed both hands on either side of the boxes ready to push them together. He counted down from three in his head. The second the boxes touched, Kahlan reached forward grabbing hold of his neck. Their eyes turned dark, and the magic of the boxes began to swirl around them. Cara then carefully, this time, stuck her agiel to the back of Richard’s shoulder. She had to keep a firm stance, and hold. She could feel the strength of the boxes pushing her away. 

Regina and ruby intertwined their fingers and stepped forward. Just before Regina touched Richard, she looked at Ruby. “Think of home. Think of the kids. Think of them and nothing else. Our will has to be strong.” Ruby nodded and tightened her grip. 

“Do it.”

It took a moment, but Regina and Ruby were eventually engulfed in a cloud of the familiar purple smoke. They held onto each other as tightly as they could, and crossed their fingers. If they didn't end up at home, their chances of ever getting there… They could see Zedd in the back through the magical haze. He was smiling at them waving good bye. Ruby felt bad that their new friends will never know their fate. They all had to have faith. 

It took a couple more seconds, but the image of Kahlan and Richard, Cara and Zedd, eventually faded. They were no longer in the Midlands. Picturing home, and their children’s faces as hard as they could, the two women were transported. The next thing Regina and Ruby new, they were once again laying one the floor. Just as they had after their first transportation. They were both afraid to open their eyes, afraid to see the possible reality of them not being home. 

“Mom? Ruby?” Regina’s eyes shot open. Her head rolled to the side to see Henry standing over them with a confused bur relieved smile on his face. Regina almost burt into tears at the sight of her son. They were lying on the floor of Snow’s loft. 

“Henry!” she exclaimed. Ruby rolled off and got to her feet. She saw Snow with Violet and practically leapt across towards them. She scooped her precious daughter up and clutched her to her chest. Regina was embracing Henry, equally as happy to be home.   
“What happened?” Snow asked. “Where where you guys?”

“Its a long story,” Ruby said smiling as her and Regina met one another gaze. “And we’ll tell you, but we’re just so glad to be back.” She pressed a kiss to Violet’s check thinking she never wanted to be apart form her again.


End file.
